This disclosure relates to providing query suggestions.
A search engine can allow a user to provide a search query for which search results are returned in response. Some search engines can provide suggestions to the user based upon the search query the user entered. For example, some search engines provide search query suggestions based upon the current search query and previous queries that are stored in query logs. However, some search engines may not be able to provide adequate suggestions for search queries that are used infrequently. Additionally, some search engines may suggest search queries that can lead to topic drift.